


Certain Blondes

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone meets at the church after being reunited, waiting to see what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Blondes

James watches Juliet as she talks to Desmond and Penny in the church, she’s tucking her hair behind her ear and hugging them both before his attention is taken away by someone calling for him.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
He knows that voice anywhere, and he turns with a wide smile. "Hugo! Long time no see," he says before being pulled into such a hug that he’s lifted off of the ground.  
  
"Hey, c’mere," Hurley says somewhat conspiratorially before guiding James away from the crowd of people and reaching into his pocket. "So, I got something for you." He pulls out a black box.  
  
"Well I’m honored, but I’m into a certain blonde..."  
  
Hurley shakes his head. "No, dude. It’s for Juliet. I figured after you threw the one you had into the ocean..."  
  
"How’d you know about that?" he asks before figuring Kate told him.  
  
"I was like...in charge of the whole island for a really long time. I kind of know  _everything_  that’s ever happened there now."  
  
The surprise on his face registers for only a few seconds before he takes the box out of Hurley’s hands. "Thanks, Hugo. Remind me that I owe you one. Or twenty."  
  
Hurley just grins. "You said my real name twice in the span of five minutes. That’s enough." And then he sees Jack and goes to give him the same bear hug treatment.  
  
"What was that about?”"   
  
Her voice is smooth like glass, lilting a little because of the smile on her lips and he turns with the box still in his hands. She stares at it, then closes the space between them as she slowly approaches him.  
  
"Was that for me?"  
  
He smiles and opens the box to show her the ring, damn near whistling under his breath because Hugo damn sure hasn’t spared any expense. (If that mattered in this place anyway, he has no idea.) "If I hadn’t been so worried you’d say no, I’d have given you a ring the second year we were on the island. I'm sorry I never did." There's more he wants to say, like maybe if he had given it to her they could have avoided a lot. But he doesn't, because none of it matters now.  
  
She’s watching him as he slips the ring onto her finger. "I knew about it. The ring on the island, I mean."  
  
He’s shocked then, and he looks down at her, searching her eyes. "What? How?"  
  
"You ever hear of Amy, the island gossip? As soon as it came in on the sub she called me. You never had to ask, because I knew. And I know you."   
  
James pulls her into his arms and smirks down at her. "Yeah, well how do you know that ring wasn’t for some other hot island woman?"  
  
Juliet just smirks, letting her head rest against his chest. "Because there  _weren’t_  any other hot island women."  
  
"I dunno, Miles was kind of..."  
  
"James, don’t finish that sentence. Just kiss me."  
  
He smiles against her lips, knowing that he’ll never get tired of that request.


End file.
